Pokkén Tournament DX/credits
These are the credits for Pokkén Tournament DX. BANDAI NAMCO Studios Inc. Game Producer / Director * Haruki Suzaki Technical Director * Masaaki Hoshino Battle Director * Yoshinori Takahashi The Master Lead Program * Sei Nakatani Art Director * Chiaki Satake Lead Animation Design * Hidekazu Shirai Sound Director * Katsuhiko Iwama Lead Technical Support * Hiroshi Numakami Art Manager * Tomohiro Mori QA Manager * Yasuaki Kurosawa Battle Design * Tsuyoshi Akasaka * Yuya Aoki * Tomoyuki Sasamori * Ryo Saito * Hiroyuki Arinaga * Sohei Kamada Game Design * Yasuhito Kobayashi * Takashi Yoshida * Takumi Horie * Shugo Takayama Senior Program * Shinobu Kiriyama * Wataru Tada Program * Kenichi Wakisaka * Masanori Ota * Keisuke Matsumura * Yoshihiro Nagata Lead Character Design * Xuewei Li Lead Environment Design * Yuko Mizoguchi Lead VFX Design * Yuki Aoyama Lead UI Design * Chiaki Satake UI Design * Ryota Hayashida Cut Scene Design * Kenta Ichikawa Design * Hiromi Watanabe * Takaharu Suzuki * Makoto Watarai * Nanami Yoshizaki * Toshiteru Ogata * Kei Hotaka Design Companies AGNI-FLARE CO., LTD. * Takeshi Inaba * Shogo Shimosawa * Akira Inagaki * Hiromi Koide ALVION Inc. * Ichiro Hiraoka * Fumika Noichi * Hitoshi Murakami * Kouji Yamaguchi bee tribe co., ltd. * Kouichi Minami * Mizuki Tashima DIGITAL WORKS Entertainment Inc. * Yasuhiro Ishiwatari * Seokkyo Seo Animation Design * Tomoe Hirata * Keiichiro Yoshitake * Momoko Chiba * Mika Kamataki Real-Time Demo Animation Design * Hiroyuki Shirai Animation Technical Support * Kazuhiro Watanabe * Yuhei Yamamoto Motion Capture * Naoaki Ishida * Miki Fukawatase * Yasunobu Samata * Akiko Hasegawa * Tetsuya Kanakubo * Isao Nakayama * Jun Ohsone Motion Capture Coordination * KATSUGEKIZA Inc. Action Coordinator * Wataru Koga Motion Capture Acting * Motion Actors Japan * Akira Sugihara * Tony Hosokawa * Keiichi Wada * Motokuni Nakagawa * Ayako Hino * Yutaka Kambe * Yui Tomuro Lead Sound Design * Shiori Miyazawa Lead Music Compose * Hiroki Hashimoto Sound Design * Etsuo Ishii * LindaAI-CUE * Tomomitsu Kaneko * Shouichi Hiyama * Junichi Funada * kyo * Maiko Uchizawa Music Compose * Rio Hamamoto * Taku Inoue * Torine * Yoshinori Hirai * Takafumi Sato * Mitsuhiro Kitadani * Yu Sugimoto Musical Perform Flute, Fretless Bass, Gut Guitar * Jesahm Guest Music Compose * Shota Kageyama (SPICA MUSICA) Acoustic & Electric Guitar, Mandolin * Hiroaki Tsutsumi Violin * Yuma Ito Mastering Engineering * su-kei (OMFACTORY) * Yoshiyuki Watanabe (VICTOR STUDIO) Technical Support * Kana Ishikawa Project "SystemDragoon" * Masahide Kawakami * Ryoichi Kaku * Hiroshi Kajita * Sasaki Naoya NU Library Team * Yoshito Iwanaga * Jun Kamoshima * Tsuyoshi Nakazawa * Takashi Masuyama * Susumu Morii * Atsushi Nakano * Atsushi Ohta NUSound Team * Kunio Yamaguchi * Hiroto Fushimi * Keigo Tanaka * Hiroaki Kubota * Hiroyuki Hiraishi * Tetsukazu Nakanishi * Minamo Takahashi Project "lumen" * Masahiro Yoshida * Masayuki Shimizu * Ryuichi Sakamoto * Masumi Yamamoto * Masaharu Okada NU Support Team * Yoko Akao Localization * Pole To Win UK Ltd. (London) Project Coordination * Mariko Maekawa * Rodrigo Fontes Torres Translation * Tom Vince * James Woolley * Louise Delahaye * Mathieu Farina * Silvia Colucci * Chiara Marras * Marlene Sindt * Jeniffer Rakete * Alex R. Fortes * Yolanda Rodríguez Fernández Localization Quality Assurance * Connor Taylor * Alice Boulanger * Ilaria De Rosa * Leonie Bach * Alba Cañedo Llofriu Special Thanks * Polina Drews * Katsuya Norita * Aya Okamoto * Global Business Division (Japan) Special Thanks * Hiroyasu Hosoya * Tomofumi Oosaka * Hisaharu Tago * Mitsuki Yamamoto * Hiroyuki Kawada * Tamaki & Yo * All Pokken Staff (Wii U/AC) * All Tekken Staff Executive Producer * Hajime Nakatani The Pokémon Company Producer * Takato Utsunomiya Development Producer * Kunimi Kawamura * Takuya Hashimoto Development Support * Yuhma Ohchi Sales & Promotion * Kenjiro Ito * Masami Tanaka * Eisuke Kasejima * Nobuhiro Sawabe * Ryosuke Hanawa * Norimasa Nakazato * Retsuji Nomoto * Shinsuke Kato * Sho Furutani * Akira Kojima Special Thanks * Kazunori Sugiura * Ryohei Itakura * Michiko Takizawa * Ayako Kajiwara * Yasuko Sugiyama * Nana Sonoi * Takumi Hashimoto GAME FREAK inc. Pokémon Original Director * Satoshi Tajiri Very Special Thanks * Junichi Masuda * Ken Sugimori * Tetsuya Watanabe * Creatures Inc. The Pokémon Company International Brand Review and Approval * Yasuhiro Usui * Mikiko Ryu * Makiko Cottrell * Guillaume Didier * Michael Ecke * Bertrand Lecocq * Elena Nardo * Ben Regal * Aymeric Forgit * Marco Sartori * Guido Scarabello * Fabio Giusti * Alberto Gracia Castellano * Enrique Joga Elvira Special Thanks * Kenji Okubo * Gaku Susai BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc. Producers * Katsuhiro Harada * Ryuichiro Baba * Taiki Yasuko * Kazutoshi Kono * Kenta Seino * Hidenori Kikuno * Takuma Moriguchi * Yukiko Kamoshida Quality Assurance * Ryo Tanaka * Akihide Ono * Masashi Aoyama * Satoshi Miura * Akira Yoshida * Yuya Takahashi * Takutaro Hirano Debug * Pole To Win Co., Ltd. Title Leader * Kyohei Tanimoto * Shiro Katsumoto Debug * Takahiro Ano * Mutushiro Nakahigashi * Tomoki Matsushima * Naoya Orimoto Executive Producers * Makoto Asazuma * Hirotaka Reizei * Daisuke Uchiyama * Yoshiyasu Horiuchi Nintendo Co., Ltd. Coordinator * Akira Kinashi * Yuki Okada Testing * Mario Club Co., Ltd. * Takahiro Kumasaka * Kanta Yokota * Yoshiyuki Makino * Ao Masuda Technical Support * Shuhei Furukawa * Kyohei Minato * Shinnosuke Miki * Noritaka Otsuka * Shingo Okamoto * Tomohiro Umeda Special Thanks * Soichi Yamamoto Nintendo of America Inc. Localization Support * Ryo Uchida * Akiko Kasugayama * Yuki Hirata * Joel Simon * Terry Chan * Thomas Candland * Katia Percca Ragas * Mary Rayes Product Testing * Kentaro Nishimura * Seth Hanser * Q Dequina * Tomoko Mikami * Zac Evans * Gene Pencil * Kathy Huguenard * David Figlar * Michael Sahlin * Pablo Reyes * Sebastian Galloway * Nicholas Mulkey * Craig So * Jake Grenier * Jeffrey C. Miller * Product Testing Technicians * Kelsii Weber * Michelle Stilwell * Austin Douge * Rory Knox Nintendo of Europe GmbH Localisation Support * Ryoko Sawabe * Canela Rodal Quality Check * Marco Gruden * NOE Quality Assurance Special Thanks * Communication Coordinator Group Pokémon Voice Acting * Rikako Aikawa * Chinatsu Akasaki * Daichi Endo * Kiyotaka Furushima * Kazuhiro Fusegawa * Sachie Hirai * Yuki Horinaka * Mayumi Iizuka * Kikuko Inoue * Miyuki Kobori * Tsuguo Mogami * Ami Naito * Karin Nanami * Saaya Nohara * Kenta Ohkuma * Ikue Otani * Toru Sakurai * Kensuke Sato * Chiharu Shigematsu * Tarusuke Shingaki * Masaki Terasoma * Hiroki Yasumoto * Hiroyuki Yoshino Character Voice Acting Nia * Marina Inoue * Ananda Jacobs Anne * Yui Ishikawa * Jenny Shima Alyssa * Mayumi Iizuka * Tomomi Shimada Glenn * Kensuke Sato * Charles Glover Travis * Tarusuke Shingaki * Michael Wattley Keith * Kenta Ohkuma * Brett Coleman Elinn * Karin Nanami * Aniella Sanchez Walter * Minoru Inaba * Walter Roberts Nora * Romi Park * Rachel Walzer Jake * Masaki Terasoma * Peter von Gomm Nicholas * Kazuhiro Fusegawa * Jovette Rivera Chloe * Chinatsu Akasaki * Rumiko Varnes Ryan * Chiharu Shigematsu * Vinay Murthy Maya * Saaya Nohara * Tomomi Shimada System Voice * Yuki Kaida Sound Production * Techno Sound Co.,Ltd. Sound Director * Masafumi Mima Mixer * Fujio Yamada (Tricycle Studio) Recording assistants * Wakaba Kuriyama (Aoi Sound) * Toshiaki Noda (Aoi Studio) * Koko Hirakawa (Aoi Studio) * Tatsuya Sato (Tricycle Studio) Sound Mix Studio * Aoi Studio Co., Ltd. Sound Production Managers * Tomoko Nakashima * Akiko Tairadate Overseas Sound Coordination * ATTIC INC. CG Movie Production * OLM Digital, Inc. Director * Takeshi Mori CGI Producer * Masaaki Kobayashi CGI Supervisor/CGI Director * Yoshinori Moriizumi CGI Production Manager * Yuki Ninomiya Font Design by Fontworks Inc. The typefaces included herein are developed by DynaComware. Fonts used in-game are provided in part by Bitstream Inc. All rights reserved. Executive Producer BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc. * Satoshi Oshita The Pokémon Company * Tsunekazu Ishihara Category:Credits